Without limiting the scope of the invention, the present invention relates to a network for gathering data and translating the data into a user-friendly format for transmission over a user-friendly medium. In such networks, emphasis is heavily placed on the accuracy of the information, the timeliness in the delivery of the information and the mode of the delivery of the information.
In the field pertaining to this invention, the transmitted data is airline flight arrival and departure information. In the history of scheduled passenger air transportation, it has always been a goal to get flight arrival and departure information to the public in as an efficient method as possible. In the beginning days of scheduled passenger flight, this information was generally delivered by voice and written word. Passengers would call or, if at the airport, ask an agent of the airline the time of departure or arrival of a particular flight. The information would be available either by the spoken word or a sign located within the confines of an airport.
Since that time and continuing to today, the passenger still gets the information the same way. Through the spoken word or through the written word. What has changed tremendously is the way the information is gathered and distributed. In the early days, the scheduling information was set by the airline and then distributed in schedule books.
This prior system did not address scheduling changes that occurred after the schedule book was printed. Changes could occur for any number of reasons, including delays due to weather, mechanical problems or because of changes in an airline's overall flight system.
The passengers would not be made aware of these changes until they entered the airport. The duty to inform the passengers fell to the agent at the airport. Overall, the prior manual system was a very inefficient system.
As time went on, technology began to introduce changes in the way information was gathered and distributed. With the advent of the Semi-Automated Business Research Environment (SABRE), airlines began to have a tool at their disposal that allowed them to gather information more efficiently. Today, SABRE, a computerized reservation service (CRS), and other CRS', such as Covia, Worldspan and Apollo, collect and disburse information regarding not only passenger reservation information but also flight information. These CRS' enable information to be more timely disbursed over a wide geographic area almost instantaneously. Today that geographic area includes the entire world.
Today's methods of conveying the scheduled flight information to passengers, include automated telephone flight information services, e-mail, facsimile, use of television screens at airports along with public address systems at individual gates. There are video monitors placed inside the airport structures. Airports also have public address systems that are used to announce the most timely of information, flight cancellations, gate changes, explanations for other nonscheduled events. Large signs have been erected at some airports that provide flight information to people entering the airports. These signs have diminished value during inclement weather because visibility is poor, making it difficult for the visiting airport person to read.
Accordingly, today there are various overlays of ways flight information is delivered to the airport visitor.
In the case of various large airports where there may be more than one airport terminal, an improved system for providing flight information prior to entering the airport facilities is needed.
The instant invention gathers flight information from a variety of sources, both human and computer, and converts it to a user-friendly audio signal, then transmits it to the airport visitor's automobile via radio frequencies for reception in the airport visitor's automobile. In this way, real-time information is delivered timely, accurately and in a user-friendly medium. Radio reception is not affected by weather conditions except in the most extreme of conditions. Therefore, the airport visitor has the information needed to determine where they need to go to either take or meet a flight. The radio signal is strong enough that it will reach the airport visitor's automobile prior to arriving at the airport in most instances, further providing ease of use.